A Week At Dunder Mifflin
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: To achieve a goal, one must first humble themselves. That part will be hard for Dwight. Will he be able to take all the necessary measures to prove himself? Also, why are all the desk chairs disappearing? What's with Kelly's hair? Why is there so much traffic on the Scranton roads? And how wrong is it really to give a girl flowers that are nearly dead? Find out in this 7-part saga!
1. Sunday

**SUNDAY- DAY 1**

* * *

 **9:14 AM-**

"STOP IT DWIGHT" Toby gasped between his tears. "You always bully me. You have no respect for me whatsoever." He was done with all this abuse.

Done,

Done.

 **DONE.**

"Please Dwight, stop mocking my tie"

"But you tied it wrong, Toby"

"Shut up, you don't know that."

"Yes Toby, I do know that, it's literally facing backwards."

"Maybe it's a new fashion trend."

"Negative. If it was, I would know."

"No Dwight you wouldn't, you're waaaaay behind on fashion."

"Wow Toby, you are so rude! I hate you so much"

"Ok"

"I'll prove to you that I am a fashion expert." He crossed his arms.

"Ok."

* * *

 **9:17 AM-**

"Kelly. Why is your hair blonde?"

"I wanted to die it blond."

"Oh okay cool."

* * *

 **9:25 AM-**

"Psst Stanley, will you do me a favor?"

"No Michael."

"Fine I'll make Dwight do it."

* * *

 **9:27 AM-**

"HEY DWIGHT"

"Yes Michael?"

"I need relationship advice, come hither to my office."

"Yes milord, I am here."

"Do you think Jan would like it if I gave her flowers that are already almost dead? I bought them yesterday and left them under my jacket in my car."

"No. Some demented people send dead flowers to celebrities as signs of a death threat. She might think you are threatening her."

"Oh dang. Do you have a girlfrend Dwight?"

"Yes I do."

"Where is she?"

"She's at church."

"Oh. So is Angela. What a coincidence… WAIT DWIGHT, ARE YOU DATING ANGELA?!"

"Uhh… no... that's just... a coincidence. There are a lot of religious women out there."

"Oh I see. No offense but I don't completely trust your guidance Dwight, so I'm gonna seek counsel from the other employees."

He sighed. "Ok Michael, but I thought I was your right hand man."

"Ummm nope. You're not. No one is. I fly solo."

"Well do you at least trust my fashion tastes?"

"Um heck no Dwight, is that a joke? You probably got that suit from wal-Mart."

"No, this is from Man's Wearhouse"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not."

"But how do I know that?"

"I have the receipt in my pocket. See?"

"Why would you-"

"Just take a look."

"That is a forgery."

"It's not I promise!"

"Oh yeah? Why should I believe you? Have you ever done anything to prove yourself trustworthy?"

"Yes. I do your laundry, I-"

"-No Dwight, that was a retorical question. The answer is no. you haven't done anything. Now go. Leave me."

"What a tragic moment, it appears my hero has rejected me," remorsed Dwight with a dejected sigh as he walked woefully from his boss's office.

* * *

 **9:53 AM-**

"Jim."

"Pam."

* * *

 **10:12 AM-**

"Aw Stanley that so cute, what is it?" Meredith asked.

"My turtle. Have you seriously never seen a turtle before?"

"Oh yeah, so what's his name"

"It's..."

"Wait Stanley I thought Michael said we couldn't bring pets to work" said Kevin

"Michael should be fired, who cares what he says?" Stanley defended, "Besides, this turtle is my only friend."

"Ok."

* * *

 **10:26 AM-**

"Oscar can I get your advice?"

"What kind of advice do you want Dwight?"

"Fashion advice."

"Oh no here we go..."

"I'm up to date with fashion, right?"

"I don't know Dwight, probably not."

"Do my glasses complement my nunchucks?

"No. I'd lose the glasses"

"But I NEED them."

"Wear contacts"

"They irritate my eyes"

"You irritate me," whispered Oscar.

"I guess I'm just not a fashion pro," Dwight sighed sadly. "Do you at least think I give good guidance?"

"No Dwight. You told me I would find aliens at my trip to New Mexico, and I looked all night and I DIDN'T. You lied to me."

"So… Toby and Michael were right? I'm not fashionable OR Trustworthy?"

"I guess not."

Dwight ran off and began to cry. He wanted to be fashionable, but even in his attempts he failed and everyone just judged him. How could he ever become an icon when there was SO MUCH PRESSURE, and so many people betting against him? How could he even start?!

He cried for twenty minutes.

Then he remembered that the first step in achieving a goal is to admit your flaws and mistakes. It would be humbling, but it would make him the best and biggest person in the whole dang office, and that was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"I wanna be the very best," Dwight vowed, wiping away his tears and heading back into the office building with a powerful determination. "Like no one ever was."

* * *

 **10:47 AM-**

"Oh hey Dwight, what do you want?"

"I want to say something, Toby"

"Ok"

"What I want to say is… I guess you were right Toby. I am behind on fashion."

"Ok"

"But you've helped me realize my goal to become up to date."

"Ok..."

"It is now my dream to become a model, set trends, and be seen as a fashion ICON!"

"...ok"

"You still need to learn how to tie a tie properly though."

"You're not my mom."

"You're correct, I'm not. I'm better than your mom."

"Go away Dwight"

* * *

 **11:11 AM-**

"Hey guys emergency meeting! Get to the conference room NOW!" Michael said.

"uh oh"

* * *

 **11:14 AM-**

"Mchael why did you call us here?"

"I have an important question"

"Ok what is it?"

"It's January"

"Yes."

"And you know why January is important?"

"Because it's the first month? It's a good time for reformation and setting goals?"

"No you hippie idiots, it's because the first three letters are J-A-N. I love January because I love Jan."

"Ok"

"Anyway, what should I give Jan for our 4 and a half week anniversary? I want you all to be 100% honest, I can take it. What are your thoughts on dead flowers"

"Love them" said Kevin.

'Michael you cannot give a lady dead flowers" said Ryan

"Ryan you don't know anything. You are just a silly ol' temp who hasn't even made any sales. You almost set the building on fire with your pita for gosh darn sake. You're like 12 Ryan take a hike."

* * *

 **11:21 AM-**

"Whoops they are holding a meeting in there, maybe I should join them… hmmm….

Nah." Creed shrugged, continuing his game of Candy Crush.

* * *

 **12:19 PM-**

"Whoop it appears to be time for my lunch break" Pam.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me Pam?"

"No Jim I am eating with Roy"

"Oh."

* * *

 **12:20-**

"I'll eat with you Jim"

"No thanks Phyllis I just really wanted to eat with my crush."

"Oh."

* * *

 **12:24-**

"Man I really wish Pam would love me" Jim sighed to himself. He sat there all alone with his sandwich.

* * *

 **12:25-**

"Man I really wish Jim would love me" Pam sighed to herself but Roy overheard.

"WHAT? Pam we are through," Roy sobbed.

"Yis" Pam cheered internally, "now Roy is no longer in my way, mayeb Jim will notice me."

* * *

 **1:22 PM-**

"Hey Michael my desk chair is missing" Meredith scratched her head.

"Oh how did that happen?"

"I don't know, I went for my lunch break and when I got back it wasn't here!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Meredith. I'll look into it. But for now, you can take Toby's chair"

Michael pulled Toby's desk chair out from under him and Toby fell to the ground.

"Hey." Toby said.

"We need your chair, Meredith lost hers."

"But-"

"Shut up Toby you'll be fine standing, you never do any important work here anyways."

":(''

* * *

 **2:17 PM-**

"So what do you think of my hair?"

"It's nice," said Phylis.

"Just nice?!"

"I mean, blonde isn't the best color on you, but-"

"Who cares, you jerk? I can be blond if I wanna. I won't give in to peer pressure" Kelly bursted confidently.

* * *

 **3:13 PM-**

"Hey Jan I wanted to call you about something."

"Micahel this better be important, I am in a meeting."

"Of course it's important. I needed to ask: what are your thoughts on dead-ish flowerS?"

"..."

"Jan? Are you still there?"

"Michael I don't have time for this right now."

"But Jan I miss you"

"Michael I'm in a MEETING."

The click of the receiver was heard as Jan hung up on Michael.

"Ok... bye I guess, Jan."

* * *

 **4:00 PM-**

"Ohohoho yay! My shift ended! Time to get some alcohol!" Creed heel clicked.

* * *

 **4:28 PM-**

"Hey Pam before you leave, will you-"

"No Michael"

"OK."

* * *

 **5:00 PM-**

"Creed why did you leave early" Pam called him on the telephone

"I didn't"

"Yes you did, your shift was supposed to end at five. That's now."

"Oh. Stupid daylight savings"

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

Dear diary,

Nobody noticed my hair.

Stupid people

Sincerely,

Kelly

* * *

 **7:48 PM-**

"Ooh! yummy alcohol" Creed indulged at the bar.

* * *

 **8:02 PM-**

"Ugh Scranton traffic is the WORST! I've been stuck in it for HOURS." complained Kevin

* * *

 **9:43 PM-**

Dreed took another swig of the alcoholic beverage

"Delicioso" he said.

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Monday

**MONDAY- DAY 2**

* * *

 **9:18 AM-**

"Hey Dwight did I figure out how to tie this tie correctly?"

"NO TOBY! That's not even a real tie!"

"What do you mean?"

"Toby you moron. That is a pair of womens pantyhose!"

"Oh."

* * *

 **10:11 AM-**

'Oh man alcohol is soooo good but guess what….?

Hangover.''

Creed fell from hangover. And he fell asleep.

* * *

 **11:32 AM-**

"Hey guys why isn't Kevin here, his shift started 30 minutes ago."

"Idk Michael" shrugs Pam.

Meanwhile, Kevin:

"Ugh stupid Scranton traffic I can't believe it has been ALL NIGHT and I'm STILL stuck here. I wish my phone didn't die, then I could call and tell everyone I'm gonna be late."

* * *

 **12:12 PM-**

"Hey Jim."

"Yeah Pam?"

"I have leftover Chickfila from yesterday do you want some?"

"Sure."

"Here :) "

"Oh wait you got the chicken nuggets? I prefer the strips."

"Then go to a strip club you freaking snob, I was just trying to be nice."

"Kiss me," whispered Jim as a well-timed dramatic tear trickled down the side of his face.

* * *

 **1:18 PM-**

Toby why are you crying?" Phylis asked.

"I'll never learn to tie a tie," he clicked replay on the youtube tutorial for the 47th time.

* * *

 **1:29 PM-**

"Ok I'm starting to wonder about Kevin, did you call him?"

"Yes Michael, you asked me 2 times and I called him 2 times." Pam rolled her eyes.

"And he didn't answer?"

"No Michael."

* * *

 **2:16 PM-**

"Hey Michael my chair is missing," Dwight lamented.

"You guys are so reckless, chairs don't just vanish into thin air!"

"Well mine was here when I left yesterday, but when I got here it was gone.I've looked all around the office, I can't find it anywhere."

"Fine. I'll figure this out."

* * *

 **2:18 PM-**

"Hey Toby, where did you get that chair?"

"The breakroom."

"Cool. Mind if I have it"

"Wh-"

"Thanks bye" Michael pulled the chair from underneath Toby and Toby fell again.

"Dangit Michael"

* * *

 **2:20 PM-**

"Here ya go Dwight, I got you a chair"

"Where did you get this from?"

"... the breakroom"

"Ok cool thanks!"

* * *

 **3:15 PM-**

"Oh hey Kelly did you dye your hair"

"Yep, didn't you notice yesterday?"

"Yesterday was SUNDAY Kelly, I was at church."

"Ok."

"So. Now you are blonde like me"

"Ew I didn't think of it that way, I really would rather have NOTHING in common with you."

* * *

 **4:39 PM-**

"Hey Stanley when do you get off?"

"5:00"

"Perfect. Before you leave, I want you, Jim and Pam to go down to the warehouse and do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to pass these surveys out to everyone in the warehouse. Tell them to fill them out and give them to me in the morning."

"Okay."

* * *

 **4:41-**

"Ooh what do the surveys say?" Jim asked.

"Let's find out." Pam unfolded the papers to read it. **"True or false: Do you think it is ok to give a woman a boquet of flowers that is almost dead?"**

"Oh."

"Why does he keep asking about this?" Stanley sighed.

"Beats me."

* * *

 **4:45 PM-**

"Here is a survey, please fill it out and give it to Michale in the morning" Jim yelled as he flung papers around to everyone.

"What is this nonsense" Daryll asked

"Don't ask" Jim said shaking his head

* * *

 **4:58 PM-**

"Hey Michael we went down to the warehouse like you asked."

"And?"

"And when we got back, ALL THREE of our desk chairs were missing."

"Ugh this is ridiculous. Just kneel at your desks, we'll figure it out!" Michale pranced back to his office.

"This office sucks," Pam muttered.

"Yeah," Jim agreed. "Good thing I get off in one minute and 37 seconds."

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

Dear diary.

Still nobody noticed my new blonde hair, NO ONE, not even Ryan.

Ugh. I thought he liked blondse.

Truly and eternally yours (especially since RYAN is being stupid and ignoring me,)

\- heartsick Kelly

* * *

 **8:19 PM-**

"Hey Jim do you wanna play darts"

"Ok"

"Cool!"

"No wait. I can't play darts."

"But why not?"

"I forgot. I'm allergic."

"Oh. What a shame."

* * *

 **11:34 PM-**

"OH MY GOSH THIS TRAFFIC IS AWFUL. IT'S BEEN OVER A DAY NOW" Kevin.


	3. Tuesday

**TUESDAY- DAY 3**

* * *

 **3:19 AM-**

"Good thing I remembered to pack 3 dozen bags of chips in my car, it seems the traffic will STILL BE HERE for a while. Ugh. Come on Scranton, pull yourselves together!"

He beeped his horn.

* * *

 **8:15 AM-**

"Ugh I really don't wanna work today." Kelly said to herself.

"But wait. Kelly" Kelly replied to herself. "The more you work, the more you earn. And the more you earn, the sooner you'll have enough $ saved up for that Hello Kitty toaster you really want."

"Oh yeah you're right! Ok good talk Kelly" Kelly said, and got out of bed.

* * *

 **10:24 AM-**

"Did Kevin miss work again today?' Michal asked Pam, sighing.

"Yes."

"DANGIT KEVIN!"

* * *

 **11:13 AM-**

"Pssst Scar can I get your advice?"

"Dare I ask what kind of advice you need?" Oscar gulped.

"It's fashion advice."

"WHY DOES EVERYOnE KEEP COMING TO ME FOR FASHION TIPS?"

"Can you please just help me tie my tie?"

"No Toby, I could get fired for that."

"Oh. I guess I'll never learn the right way to do it. :'( "

* * *

 **12:09 PM-**

"Hello again Pam."

"Hy Jim!"

"It's lunch time."

"I know."

"So... you wanna eat lunch together?"

"Ok." ("Omg he's soooo cute I'm blushing so hard" she thought in her head)

"Cool." he thumbsed up at her.

"Oh wait I just remembered... I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I have…. Something else."

"Oh."

("Phew good job dodging that bullet Pam") she said to herself.

* * *

 **12:15 PM-**

"Sigh here I am, eating all alone. Woe is me. I wish someone would sit with me and I wouldn't have to be all alone."

"I'll eat with you Jim."

"OMG PHYLIS WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS, I ONLY WANNA EAT WITH MY CRUSH!" Jim said in fury.

"Oh yeah. Okay."

* * *

 **1:24 PM-**

"HEY GUYS EMERGENCY MEETING" screamed Michael.

* * *

 **1:37 PM-**

"...and that's why it should be legal to drive a food truck over the speed limit, even if you're not selling food!"

"Is this seriously why you called us in here Michael?" Jim said, deadpan.

"Yes, it's a very serious issue. Sign my food truck petition!"

"No" everyone said in unison, giving Michael a cold stare.

"No one loves me."

* * *

 **3:35 PM-**

"What is that Stanley?" asked Oscar

"It's my turtle," Stanley replied.

"Oh. What's it's name?"

"It's-"

"-Hey guys wanna milkshake?!" interrupted Dwight. "I've been practicing my blending skills in the breakroom and I finally made a culinary breakthrough. Brocolli and chives with cookie dough ice cream and goat milk, garnished with beets!"

"Dwight you fool that sounds absolutely disgusting."

":'(" Dwight sighed, "Now nobody trusts my fashion skills OR my cooking skills!"

* * *

 **5:07 PM-**

"Oh good, now that work is over, I can finally go pet my cats!" Angela said.

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

Dear diary,

me again….

Ugh.

Ryan.

Also someone stole my chair today what the heck?

Love Kel-Kel

* * *

 **7:05 PM-**

Angela petted petted petted ALL of her cats. They were cute, she cuddled them. Her clothes had a lot of cat hair on it, but she didn't care. All her enemies were allergic to cats, they would have to suffer :).

* * *

 **9:18 PM-**

"I may be wrong but something tells me normally traffic doesn't last this long" Kevin shrugged.


	4. Wednesday

**WEDNESDAY- DAY 4**

* * *

 **4:07 AM-**

"Traffic yayyy" Kevin said sarcastically.

* * *

 **10:18 AM-**

"It is Wednesday my dudes." Ryan had a spiderman suit on

"Ugh he's soooo hot" wept Kelly.

* * *

 **11:19 AM-**

"Package for Dwight," some random mail guy said to Pam at her desk.

"Hold on let me tell him." "DWIGHT" she paged.

"Yeah?"

"You have a packadge"

"OH YIPPEE!"

* * *

 **12:01 PM-**

"It is lunchtime" Jim said.

"Indeed" Pam.

"Should we sit next together?"

"We could… I guess"

"Ok"

"No wait!"

"What's the matter Pam"

"I can't do this. My feelings are just too emotional!"

"PAM . WAIT. COME BACK!"

"JIM PLEASE DON'T YELL IN THE OFFICE" screamed Michael

'Oh. Sorry."

* * *

 **1:25 PM-**

"Package for Dwight Schrute" a new package guy said, except this time it was a package girl.

"ANOTHER ONE?" Pam shocked "Omg Dwight, what _is_ all this?"

"It's none of your business," Dwight said snatching the box.

* * *

 **2:35 PM-**

"Creed... why do you have so many desk chairs in your yard?"

"They Are not desk chairs, they're lawn chairs… get it cuz they're on my lawn."

"Oh...I see"

"JK. I totally stole all the chairs from work. I've got a guy from Craigslist coming today to pick them up. He's giving me 10,000 bucks."

"Oh. That's pretty good bucks. Anyway here's your paycheck. I don't know why Michael made me deliver it to you by hand."

"Oh I know why Toby. It's because he hates you and wanted you to leave the office."

"Oh."

"Anyway, thanks for the moolah but you better get going, 'cause I'm meeting with a …. Client… soon."

* * *

 **3:46 PM-**

"Packages for Dwight."

Now there were twelve delivery people: six delivery girls, four delivery boys, and one delivery turkey. Altogether, they carried 16 boxes.

"DWIGHT WHAT ARE THESE?"

"I told you Pam, it is none of your concern!"

"Ugh, fine just... come sign for it."

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

 _ **Dear diary, it's Kelly again.**_

 _ **Ryan had spiderman suit on today. He looked sooo hot, even better than Toby Macguire!**_

 _ **Why won't he notice me?!**_

* * *

 **11:59 PM-**

"Hi Pamela"

"Who is this?"

"It's me."

"Who?"

"ME."

"Are you a serial killer."

"No. Why does everyone always say that? It's ME. DWIGHT."

"Oh. Why are you calling me Dwight, it's very late."

"I feel bad for keeping secrets."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really wanna know what's in all the boxes I ordered?"

"Yes Dwight."

"Ok. I'll tell you…. It's…."

The clock struck **12:00**


	5. Thursday

**Thursday-**

* * *

 **12:00 AM**

 **"It's what Dwight? What's possibly in** _ **all**_ **those boxes?"**

 **"I'm ashamed to admit this… but…"**

 **"But what?"**

 **"It's…. EVERY SINGLE ISSUE OF VOGUE MAGAZINE TO EVER EXIST IN EXISTENCE."**

 **"Why the** _ **heck**_ **would you order those Dwight?"**

 **"Because I wanna be fashionable, it's good research."**

 **"Ok."**

* * *

 **9:14 AM-**

 **"Angela did you plan Phylis's birthday party?"**

 **"Yes of course I did Michael, I am not an idiot."**

 **"Ok. It's tomrrow"**

 **"Oh my gosh Michael I KNOw! I'M the one who planned it!"**

 **"I love Jan"**

 **" …"**

* * *

 **12:00 PM-**

 **So can we eat lunch together or are you gonna freak out again?"**

" **Shut up Jim that was a onetime thing. Let's eat together."**

" **Ok cool Pam, let's go!"**

" **NO WAIT. I CAN'T DO IT"**

" **What. Really Pam? Why?"**

" **I'M SORRY IT JUST COMPROMISES THE DEPTHS OF MY HEART TOO DEEPLY"**

" **But Pam I... love you."**

" **What?"**

" **Uh... lol what?"**

* * *

 **3:19 PM-**

" **Ryan no. Stop"**

" **No."**

" **Yes!"**

" **Why?"**

" **Because!"**

" **But it will boost my self image."**

" **Exactly why you shouldn't do it dummy."**

" **Hey." He cried.**

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

 **Hey Kelly here**

 **My life sucks and Ryan won't NOTICE ME UGH WHY**

 **Anyway byeeee**

 **-Kelly**

* * *

 **10:17 PM-**

 **"HONESTLY, I WILL SUE THE CITY OF SCRANTON FOR NOT FIXING THIS TRAFFIC. I'M TIRED OF FUNYUNS, THEY SUCK." Kevin screamed to the void.**

 **"...oh. Wait I'm not in traffic, I'm in a used car dealership LOL no wonder there are so many cars!"**

 **"..."**

 **"... I'm out of gas"**


	6. Friday

**Friday...**

* * *

 **6:53 AM-**

"I better make up an elaborate story about why I wasn't at work the past few days," Kevin contemplated.

* * *

 **9:13 AM-**

"It's my birthday" Phyllis said quietly.

* * *

 **10:39 AM-**

"Jim I can NOT believe you forgot to get Phyllis a birthday gift,"

"Come on Pam cut me some slack."

"No."

"You wanna kiss?"

"Yeah. I definitely wanna kiss ...ROY."

"Sigh"

("haha good cover pam") inner-monologued Pam to herself in her head. ("now Jim will NEVER know you dumped Roy and have a huuuuge crush on him. If only Jim loved me ugh")

* * *

 **11:03 AM-**

"Oh. look who came _crawling back,_ everyone."

"I am sorry Michael"

"It's unforgivable, you missed work Kevin."

"Michael be more sensitive!" Pam said. "Kevin where were you yesterday, we were worried?"

"Ummm… well I… I got mugged. and then... the government recruited me to join the CIA, but it turned out to be a scam to get me to join a cult. But when I wouldn't join the cult they blackmailed me and forced me to join. Then the members of the cult and I went to get pizza, but I had an allergic reaction to the gluten. And then I went on a yacht ride and Sylvester Stallone was there. I asked for his autograph, but since my tongue was swollen from the gluten I accidentally cussed him out in Italian. He got mad and threw me overboard and I almost DROWNED."

"Wow… sounds intense." said Michael

"Yeah it sure was. Anyway I have a concert tomorrow, you guys should come."

"Kevin... no offense but I literally can't think of a worse way to spend my Saturday evening."

* * *

 **11:14 AM-**

"Okay everyone. Emergency meeting!"

"Oh no. Not this again?"

"COME ON, CONFERENCE ROOM, NOW!"

* * *

 **11:16 AM-**

"What do you want Michael? You interrupted my crossword puzzle."

"Does anyone know what today is?"

"It's my birthday today."

"No one cares phyllis. Today is my 4 and a half week anniversary ever since I got back with Jan after our third breakup."

"Oh cool."

"But I still never really got an answer… should I give her the flowers or..?"

"NO MICHAEL" the entire office screamed.

"So you're saying I shouldn't give them to her? Wow, I thought you guys supported me." Michael sulked out of the office and drove away.

"Does this mean we get to leave?" Creed asked.

* * *

 **11:47 AM-**

Michael got home and he put the nearly-dead flowers in a vase filled to the rim with water.

"There, now you won't die, flowers. I like you, even if nobody else does. If Jan can't have you, you can live within my care."

The flowers died.

* * *

 **1:17 PM-**

"Psst Ryan"

Ryan ignored her

"Ryan Ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan ryan RYAN RYAN"

"WHAT!?"

"Hi."

"Please Kelly, I'm trying to get work done."

"Me too haha wow... we have so much in common."

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

 **Dear diary**

 **Did i mention i have a crush on Ryan? Yeep. He's so so so so hot.**

 **I can't wait to be Mrs. (find out Ryan's last name and put it here) 4EVER**

 **Amen**

 **Love Kelly. xoxo**

* * *

 **9:00 PM-**

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hey."

"Hey, take a look at this."

"NO DON'T!"

"Whoops."

"STOP! THAT'S SO DANGEROUS!"

"I'M SORRY."

"Guys stop yelling you're gonna wake up the baby."

"But the baby isn't born yet, it's still in your stomach."

"Oh yeah."

"WAIT YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Didn't you know that?! This is literally my baby shower.."

"You never told us you were pregnant though. I thought the baby shower was just for fun or something"

"Oh… well.. guess what guys? I'm pregnant!"

"DUDE NO WAY! Congrats!"

"...Congrats on what?"

"Your baby, duh."

"Why would you congratulate me on that? It's not like it's gonna make my life any better?"

"Why not?"

"Because now I'm fat and miserable. When it's born guess what I have to do? I'll have to change DIAPERS! Ew so gross I can't believe I'm having a baby! And do you know where they get their milk from!? ME. Like WHY DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU MILK YOU STUPID HAIRLESS MONKEY? GO BUY IT AT THE STORE YOURSELF.!

"Well… If it makes you feel better, I'm happy for you!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE TO CARRY THE FREAKIN BABY AROUND FOR 12 MONTHS STANLEY. IF YOU KNEW HOW IT FELT, YOU SURE AS HECK WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!"


	7. Saturday

**12:00 AM - 5:40PM**

Everyone in the office was not in the office. It's Satruday, why would they be working there? They sleptin until 5:40 PM because it's Saturday. And Saturday night's all right.

* * *

 **5:41 PM-**

"Is time for my concert." Kevin said spinning his drumsticks!

* * *

 **5:43 PM-**

"Yay our twelve song set is over!" Kevin cheered. What a successful gig it has been!

* * *

 **5:44 PM-**

"Siiigh I guess nobody came to my concert." Kevin was sad.

"FALSE. I'm sorry I'm late, but I couldn't miss out on your concert."

"But Michael you said there was no way you'd waste your Saturday on coming to my concert."

"No I didn't. Here these are for you." he handed Kevin the bouquet he was originally gonna give Jan (but didn't because they were dead.)

"Dead flowers?! For me?! You shouldnt have." Kevin gushed he was so happy he had more dead flowers for his collection.

* * *

 **6:29 PM-**

Dear diary

Michael made us ALL go to Kevin's STUPID concert.

It was SO LONG

Ugh

AND GUESS WHAT

RYAN WASN'T EVEN THERE

Ugh

Love Kelly

* * *

 **7:15 PM-**

Dear diary! I decided to get a diary because of how ANGRY I AM. Kelly suggested it.

I can _NOT_ believe I ever let my husband talk me into getting pregnant!

ALSO! MICHAEL MADE US ALL GO TO KEVIN'S STUPID CONCERT! Do you KNOW how bad it is for unborn children to hear rock music? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO CONCERTS WHEN YOURE PERGNANT! IT'S AGAINST THE LAW, I COULD'VE GOT ARRESTED.

Ugh this baby better be freakin worth it.


End file.
